


Sasako

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Begging, F/M, Feminization, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerplay, Teasing, five and a half pages of pure trashy smut ok, teasing level 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’ll never forget the first time he met Sasako, that’s for sure.</p><p>(AriSasa week, Day One: Firsts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasako

It had started off innocently enough. **  
**

Well, no, nothing about this was innocent. But it had started off _more_  innocent, at least. After all, telling stories of successful missions was what the CCG members enjoyed the most.

“…and then Mutsuki came back and told us we were in. Easy as pie,” Haise finished with a triumphant smile.

“Aah, it’s a shame I didn’t get to see Sasako in all her glory…” Arima said wistfully.

Haise didn’t think he’d ever blushed so hard, not even their first time together. Still, he couldn’t resist the sad face, and a short time later he showed up on Arima’s doorstep with a duffel bag.

…

 _Later_  later, he walked out of the bathroom, carefully balancing on the low heels as he fluffed his wig over his ears. “The wig got a little squashed,” he admitted grumpily, red-cheeked, “but the rest is all good.” With a deep breath, he walked into Arima’s bedroom.

The look in the other’s eyes was worth a thousand times the discomfort of the costume. Arima positively lit up in shock and wonder, his stoic mask falling away in the face of Sasako. A little thrill went up Haise’s back.

“Weeeell?” Hais… Sasako drawled. He let the feminine mentality take over, and as she walked closer to the bed she made sure to sway her hips. “What do you think?” She stopped a few feet away from Arima, then gave a quick twirl.

Arima’s mouth opened and closed uselessly for a second. “You…” She could see him gulp. “You look  _amazing_.”

“Damn right I do.” She brushed her hair back behind her ear and cocked a hip. This was  _so_  much fun and she was enjoying it enough that her panties were starting to get a little tighter already. Sasako took another step forward and planted one heel just to the side on Arima’s knee. “Well,  _Kishou_.” She drawled out the name just to see him go pink. “Are you enjoying yourself? Because I am.”

He was, she could see it written across his face as his gaze went hungrily to the stocking so close to him, but on instinct he didn’t dare move. “I… might be…” His fingers twitched, and she moved her foot an inch further away. He’d given a diplomatic answer and she didn’t want that.

Sasako bent lower, giving Arima a decent look at her fake (but surprisingly good) cleavage. Sure enough his eyes went right to it, and a stronger thrill went up her back as the power rush grew stronger. He was  _hers_ , he was going to be putty in her hands and he knew it already, didn’t he? She looked at him through her lashes and her voice lowered to a playful purr. “Do you want me, Kishou? Do you want to fuck me? Soil my pretty little panties with your cum?”

Her gaze flicked downward and saw the bulge already forming in Arima’s pants. She could hear Arima’s breath coming faster, and he was already looking desperate, but still he didn’t move. “Th-That wouldn’t be v-very proper of me,” he managed weakly, eyes glued to her chest. Still a diplomatic answer, but he was weakening. She could taste it in the air.

Carefully, she took hold of the waist of her skirt and slowly, slowly pulled it up an inch. “You wanna rethink that answer?” she purred. Arima made a little sound of distress and reached for her leg, and quick as a blink she pulled it out of reach. “Ah ah, I want a proper verbal answer.” She stood back up straight and put on her most innocent face while he struggled internally. “Do you, or do you not, want to fuck me?” The answer was clear, but getting him to admit it…

Arima squirmed on the edge of the bed, looking away. He’d picked up the mood and who was in control here, and it didn’t look like it was sitting well with him. “Haise, you-” Her hand shot up to cover his mouth, squeezing tight.

“Nope, nope, nope. There’s no Haise here, just Sasako. Call me that again and I’m going to have to punish you for it.” And oh  _now_ Arima was on board, and as she let his jaw go he took a shaky breath.

“I… I w-want you. Sa… Sasako.” She petted his cheek in reward, and fuck the look in his eyes was hot. “I want to f-fuck you.” It looked hard to admit, and Sasako petted his face again.

“That’s better,” she murmured. Already she was riding high on the power trip, and she hadn’t near pushed him far enough. “Now… Take off your shirt.”

Immediately Arima’s hands went to his buttons, fumbling in his haste as Sasako put her foot back up on the bed. As his shirt and tie started to come free, she traced the toe of her shoe down his thigh.

Finally he was topless, and she surveyed the sight appreciatively. “Mm, that’s a good boy. I wonder just how good you’d be for me, hmm?” Arima’s expression was somewhere between ‘deer in headlights’ and ‘completely horny’ and it almost made her laugh, but she held her composure. “Come on now, you’ve already admitted you want this.” She raised both hands to give her breasts a squeeze and she heard the stutter in Arima’s breath. “So, how much do you want this?” she asked softly.

“A… a lot…” he admitted breathlessly. “I want you.”

At that, Sasako stepped closer until her knees brushed Arima’s leg, and she slowly lifted her skirt until the lacy tops of her thigh highs came into view. “Kishou… your pants are looking pretty tight right now…” The poor man looked close to hyperventilating just from this much. “How about this, if you can be patient just a little while longer, I’ll let you touch me.”

She got up on the bed, one knee on either side of Arima’s lap. There was a good foot of space between their crotches still, and Arima squirmed, but he still didn’t touch her.

Sasako tipped her head until her forehead touched Arima’s. “You’re having such a hard time, baby…” She rocked her hips forward to brush the edge of her skirt against his chest. “And even now you’re being so good.” Sasako flipped her skirt up and rubbed forward so he could feel how hard she was, too. “Touch me.”

Instantly Arima’s hands went right to her ass, slipping under her skirt to squeeze her cheeks. “God, S-Sasako.” He tugged her closer, and she happily rubbed herself against his stomach. Much longer and her underwear really would stain. “I’m going crazy here. Can I just fuck you already?”

She chuckled as she rocked forward again. “Ah ah, Kishou. Keep being good for me, okay?” Sasako sat back, trapping his hands between his own legs and her ass. Then, she went back to squeezing her own breasts, biting her lip provocatively. She tugged the neck of her dress down just a little bit. Her cleavage was mostly faked so she couldn’t pull it  _too_  low, but it was worth it for the pure need filling Arima’s eyes.

“Fuck, Haise, I need you.” Then his eyes widened. “Sh-shit, Sasako, I mean.”

It wasn’t unexpected, but Sasako gave an exaggerated pout and leaned away. “You forgot my name again. I said I was going to punish you if that happened… didn’t I?” The last came out as another purr, and she got off his lap and went for the discarded tie. “Scoot back and lay on your back.” It came out surprisingly authoritative, and Arima moved back as ordered. Sasako moved up the bed and took one of his wrists, immediately looping the end of the tie around it.

“Wha-!” Arima went bright red, looking up at the knot she was tying. “D-Do we have to go that far? It was a little mistake…”

She looped it around one of the bedposts before taking his other wrist. “Names are serious business, Kishou. You of all people should know that.” He’d given Haise his name, after all. A name Haise carried with pride… most of the time. But Sasako was a name she’d chosen for this side of herself and she was going to make him acknowledge that. Once the knots were tied she trailed her hands down Arima’s arms teasingly. “There we go. Don’t make me regret not stopping up that mouth of yours, alright?” She smiled sweetly as her fingertips trailed across his chest. “Now, what’s my name?”

Arima swallowed visibly. “S-Sasako.” He shifted on the bed, and despite his protesting his pants were still noticeably tented.

With a glance at his crotch, Sasako straddled him and sat on his stomach. “Remember that, because you just might be screaming it in a bit.” A little heat rose to her cheeks at the sassy line, but she distracted them both by getting up onto her knees again and lifting her skirt high enough to flash her garters. Arima’s arms tensed as he pulled on the restraints. “Ah, you like that?” she purred. “I wore them just for you… I got the dirt on you and sooomeone spilled that you’ve got a weakness for black stockings…”

“Fucking… Take…” Arima growled. “You got him drunk, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” she admitted with a grin. “He has some really fun stories to tell, you know that? Got me all hot and bothered just listening to him talk about you…” Finally she lifted her dress high enough he could see her cock pushing against the lacy panties.

“F-Fuck,” he breathed, eyes fixed on the sight. “Sasako…”

One hand balled in her skirt, keeping it against her stomach as her free hand came down to trace teasing fingertips over the outline of her cock. “Mm, it gets me so hot to see you this desperate.” Carefully she pulled her cock upright, letting the band of the panties keep it flat to her stomach, and again she trailed her fingertips down her shaft. “Just look at how hard it’s gotten me.”

Arima was absolutely looking at how hard she was, and he gave a little strangled noise as he squirmed under her.

She stroked herself, careful to both keep her skirt out of the way and not dislodge the panties. After another second, she lowered her hand to give her balls a squeeze, and she didn’t have to embellish the moan that came out. Maybe she’d just pleasure herself until he cracked.

It took another long minute of her alternating stroking and squeezing to break him. His mouth worked soundlessly, and finally he gave in. “Please,” he breathed. “Please, I’m going to just explode if you keep…” His arms flexed again as he fought the restraints.

“What’s my name?” she asked in a slightly unsteady voice as she squeezed herself again. A little bubble of precum welled up on the tip of her cock and she swiped a finger up it before it could get too far.

Arima’s eyes were riveted to her cock and she could see him swallow hard. “S-Sasako, please,” he whispered. “Please, oh fuck.”

Hearing him finally beg sent a rush through her so strong she feared she might cum right then. “A-Again,” she breathed as he struggled under her.

“Please, Sasako, please, I need to fuck you!” He wasn’t even trying to keep his voice down any longer. His eyes were fixed on her as if he was afraid to even blink, his hands balled into fists. “Fuck, please!”

She bent and kissed him hard, swallowing his begging as one hand dropped down to tug his pants far enough down to be out of the way. She broke the kiss long enough to glance back and on his underwear was a darkened wet spot. “I haven’t even touched you yet,” she mumbled, pulling his cock out of his underwear and drawing a hiss from him. Stroking him, she marvelled at how ridiculously hard he was. “Mm… you ready to fuck my pretty little ass?” Her underwear was basically a string on the backside, so it wouldn’t be an issue.

Arima’s eyebrows drew together, a mix of confusion and pleasure as she brushed the tip of him against her ass. “W-Wait, you need…” She sat back a little and he shut up fast as his cock’s head slid right in. “Ngh?”

Sasako gave a breathless laugh. “It doesn’t take  _that_  long to put on a dress and makeup… I took the time to, ah, get ready for this.” She let go of her dress for a minute to brace against his chest, pushing herself down bit by bit. “F-Fuck, that’s good…”

He groaned, trying to resist bucking up. “F-Fingering yourself in my bathroom, what a dirty girl… You’re full of surprises, a-aren’t you?” Her body felt so good around him he didn’t even care he’d lost the view of her cock. Her dress was spread over him in an oddly demure way, and that just served to make what they were doing even hotter.

“At the moment…” She dropped another inch and moaned as their hips met. “A-At the moment, I’m full of dick.” Not bothering to wait for either one of them to adjust, she rolled her hips in a slow circle and moaned louder. She hadn’t wanted too much lube dripping, so she’d gone fairly light on it, and every little motion felt _intense_.

Arima’s arms jerked again as he couldn’t help pulling at the restraints. “F-Fuck, I want to squeeze your ass again, Sasako.” She gave him a pitying smile and shook her head.

“Shame you’re being punished, then.” She rolled her hips again just to see him squirm, then lifted up an inch. “Ngh, fuck I’m glad I went light on lube.” Gathering her dress back up out of the way, she wiped the tip of her cock and made a show of sucking on her fingers. “Mm…”

She was absolutely not even close to fair and he groaned as he thrust upward, which drew a sharp cry from her. “D-Don’t tease me, I need to cum so bad.” There wasn’t a lot he could do, though, at her mercy as he was.

“Fuck, me too.” Sasako rocked up another inch, then back down and gasped as he brushed the perfect spot. “Fuck, I wanted to draw this out but I don’t think that’s going to happen…” She shuddered as he bucked up. “Ngh!”

Pleasure was already building in his gut as he bucked up again. “Don’t you dare, Sasako. You blueball me now I r-really will explode.” He was having a hard enough time trying to decide if he should watch her face screwed up in pleasure or the way her cock had leaked precum down the lacy front of her panties.

They found a rhythm in the rocking and bucking, and Sasako couldn’t bring herself to care about the stains she was inevitably going to cause. Hopefully they wouldn’t be too visible, because the slow drag of Arima’s cock was shredding any rational thought. “F-Fuck, ah! I c-couldn’t…” Words were out of reach now and she just whimpered and she rocked faster. His thrusts sped to match and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came, her cum splashing up her stomach and dripping right back down over the panties.

Arima gave a desperate sound and bucked faster as she froze. He was  _so close_  and her cum was dripping down on him as he thrust up, his arms tensed against the restraints and finally his back arched under her as he came inside. “Sasako, fuck!” The hot pulse of pleasure was all he could focus on for a long minute as he came and came for what seemed like forever. “O-Oh fuck… fuck…” Finally he relaxed, and the room was quiet aside from their panting.

Sasako gave a huff of a laugh. “Damn,” she breathed. “I d-don’t think this is going to be fit to wear again…” She slumped forward and gave him a light, breathless kiss. Her wig was askew, makeup smeared, and she’d never looked prettier. “Worth it…”

“Mmhm…” All he wanted to do was curl up and take a nap now; she’d worn him right out. Then he glanced up. “Shit, one of the knots slipped, my hand’s numb.”

With a little whine of protest Sasako reached out and managed to snag the scissors off the nightstand, and in short work she’d destroyed his tie. “Sorry, I think I was a little too eager…” she mumbled. “How’s the hand?”

He  flexed and winced as pins and needles went through it. “Okay…” His abdominal region was starting to feel disgusting with drying cum, but he gladly hugged her close anyway. “That was ridiculous and wonderful… And nobody soiled your panties but you.” She huffed another laugh, and as she pulled back to look down and smile at him Arima thought he could sense her shift somehow.

“That was a lot of fun,” Haise agreed. “Now, let’s get the  _fuck_  out of these clothes, literally and metaphorically, and if you want a full bath I still owe you a scalp massage from last time.” Arima gave a hum of agreement, and the two went to clean up.


End file.
